


Takes Two

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Peter Makes Adult Videos [2]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Handcuffs, Light Choking, Lucian is a good boyfriend, M/M, Peter is into bondage, Sex, making a porn tape for the internet, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter is pleasantly surprised when Lucian agrees to do an adult video with him.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Peter Makes Adult Videos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two to my last fic about Peter his side job of making adult content on the internet. I planned on writing this way sooner, but got distracted by writing other things.

To say that Peter was excited that Lucian finally agreed to do a video with him was an understatement. He’d worried after he found out that he posted sexual videos on the internet that Lucian might be turned off by that fact, he didn’t seem insanely turned on by it or upset by it. He just seemed the slightest bit confused as to why Peter or most humans in general would want to make videos like that, but he passed no judgement on the thought of it. He occasionally would idle in the doorway or sit in the chair next to the bed and watch as Peter fucked himself for livestreams and pre-recorded videos, afterwards he would fuck his brains out and something about being actually watched not only by people online, but also by his newfound wolf boyfriend turned him on immensely. Then when Lucian mentioned he wouldn’t be horribly opposed to making a video with him that had added something else to it entirely for him, the only condition being he wanted a mask to cover his eyes, the last thing he wanted was the risk of the wrong types finding out he was still alive, Peter could respect that. 

So, one quick online shopping spree lately he found a black lace eye mask he was convinced Lucian wouldn’t mind wearing. They had a decent conversation the day before they planned on making the video together about what they were both comfortable with, what Lucian more specifically was comfortable with. More or less they enjoyed the same things when it came to sex, though Peter was always okay with more, rougher sex, more pressure on his throat, being tied up, gagged, orgasm denial, among other things. Mostly those were things he wanted to try with him on their own time, not for a video they would post online for random people to get off to. Peter was happy to go with whatever Lucian wanted from him, promising they could stop at any time if he was uncomfortable, delete the footage if he changed his mind about posting it.

The night they planned on filming Peter got everything set up, the camera fixed on the tripod that stood at the foot of the bed, the only clothing he wore were his boxers, he felt a nervous excitement in the pit of his stomach. Lucian looked as calm as he always did, something oddly appealing about the mask that obscured the top half of his face.

“Kind of look like some sexy vigilante in a comic book.” Peter commented smirking at him from his spot on the bed.

Lucian smiled just the slightest bit, he gave a glance towards the camera noticing it was on, he turned his attention back to Peter. He placed a hand against his shoulder leaning down kissing him slowly. “Love you,” he whispered against his lips, so quietly that the mic wouldn’t pick up on it, Peter liked it that way, the words being just for him. He placed a hand against the back of Lucian’s neck pulling him down closer as they continued to kiss, he stroked his tongue against his bottom lip before pressing it into his mouth stroking it against his. Lucian’s hand moved to his chest pushing him to lay back on the bed, he climbed onto his lap straddling him as they continued to kiss.

Peter moaned into it, nails scratching against the back of his neck as he bit and sucked against his bottom lip. Lucian’s hands roamed along his body, nails gently scratching down his sides. He kissed along Peter’s jaw, hot wet tongue trailing along his skin, down along his neck before teeth bit and sucked against his skin. Peter curled his fingers in his hair, tugging. Lucian took hold of his hands pinning them down against the bed above his head, he pulled back looking down at him, eyes dark and lust filled, hair curtained around his face obscuring him from the lens of the camera.

“Keep your hands there.” He ordered kissing him once more before climbing off him.

Peter watched him as he unfastened his jeans slipping them along with his boxers off kicking them to the side. He bit and chewed at his bottom lip as his eyes scanned over the lycan’s body, the faint scars visible on his skin, the thick black hair over his chest, the strip of hair that trailed from his belly button down to his hard thick cock. Peter squirmed on the bed itching to touch him, to hold his hips, wrap his lips around his cock and let him fuck his mouth. He was too caught up in his train of erotic thoughts to notice it when Lucian moved closer, slipping his boxers down and off him, standing between his spread legs, hands firmly gripping Peter’s thighs. He leaned down over him, lips faintly brushing against the center of his chest, he could feel the cool metal of his medallion as it brushed against his skin. He sighed when he felt lips against his skin, teeth nipping against him. He curled his fingers into the palms of his hands as he rolled his hips pressing up against him, cock brushing against his, he moaned at the sensation. Lucian moved a hand to his hip pushing down keeping him pressed down against the bed, his other hand moved up to Peter’s wrists gripping them tightly. 

“Do you want me to tie your wrists or can you stay still?” He asked, voice thick with lust.

Peter kissed him hungrily, biting against his bottom lip as he writhed beneath him. Lucian smiled against his lips before pulling from the kiss. He hated it when he got up and moved away from him, he watched him as he picked up the handcuffs from the side table holding them up for him to see. Peter smirked, cock twitching at the sight of them. Lucian returned to the bed, he leaned over him securing the cuffs around his wrists locking them. He slowly ran his hands down Peter’s arms, he kissed him deeply, tongue pressing into his mouth as he rocked his hips against him brushing their cocks together.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please,”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, please.”

Lucian nipped against the side of his neck, his teeth slightly sharper than they’d been earlier, something about the fact sending a thrilling chill through his body. Peter watched as the lycan picked up the bottle of lube uncapping it and coating his fingers with the substance, leaned his head back against the bed moaning, rolling his hips pressing down against him when he felt his fingers stroking over his hole before finally slowly pushing into him inch by slow inch. Peter thrust back against his fingers moaning as he felt Lucian press them completely inside of him, thrusting them into his body before slowly pulling them out. He stroked his lube coated fingers along Peter’s hard cock, fingers teasing the leaking tip smearing lube and pre-cum over his heated flesh. He rocked against his hand moaning and whining, begging to be touched, to be filled by him. Lucian leaned down pressing a kiss to his chest as he slid his hand slowly down his cock back to the place between his legs where he desperately needed to feel him. He sighed in relief when three fingers pressed into him, stretching and filling him. He moaned loudly at the feeling of those fingers pumping into him, pushing and stroking against his prostate. 

He felt empty and frustrated when those fingers slipped out of him again, he curled his fingers against the palms of his hands, he closed his eyes listening to the snap of the cap of the bottle again. He opened his eyes smirking as he watched Lucian stroking himself, he reached out placing a hand on Peter’s thigh nudging his legs further apart. He slowly pressed the head of his cock into him, Peter did his best to stay still as he felt his partner’s thick cock slowly filling him, about halfway in he thrust back against him, moaning loudly as he felt him enter him fully. Lucian gripped his thighs bringing his legs up wrapping them around his waist, hands moving to his hips his grip tight and bruising as he thrust into him hard. Peter cried out in pleasure, head thrown back against the bed, he turned his head to the side looking towards the camera, eyes half lidded as he moaned, thrusting back against his partner. Lucian leaned down over him, took hold of his jaw roughly turning his head to face him. Peter smirked up at him, loving the intense look in his eyes as he stared down at him, fangs exposed. He moaned when Lucian kissed him, rough and possessive, his hands on his body feeling like a claim, a claim that Peter loved.

He moaned when he felt a strong hand press against his throat, lips brushed against his cheek, so gentle and loving as fingers pressed against his neck. Lucian thrust harder into him, his pace punishing and amazing, everything that Peter wanted and needed. He bit his lip hard to keep from crying out his name, he rocked his hips desperate to feel all of him, the heels of his feet pressing against his back keeping him fully pressed inside him. Lucian wrapped his fingers around his cock stroking him, Peter groaned his moans hoarse and weak as Lucian tightened the hold on his throat nearly cutting off his air as he thrust into him. Peter’s nails bit into the palms of his hands, he cried out as his orgasm hit him, he came over his hand and onto his stomach. Lucian loosened his grip on his throat, trailed kisses along his jaw whispering the sweetest things against his skin as he continued to thrust into him, fingers brushing against his hip. Not long after he finished inside him, thrusts slowing to an eventual stop, both of them breathing heavily. Lucian’s hands explored his body in gentle caresses and touches, lips lavishing sweet loving kisses along his face and his neck before eventually pulling away from him. Peter watched as he moved to turn the camera off before returning to the bed uncuffing his wrists bringing them to his lips to press gentle kisses to his reddened skin. Lucian crawled onto the bed, Peter moved to curl up next to him, head resting against his stomach.

“Wasn’t that bad, was it?” Peter asked, fingers stroking lazily against his thigh.

“No, but I still prefer it just being us.” He said, fingers rubbing against his shoulder.

“I like that too, love you.”

“I love you too.”

They fell into an easy silence, Peter content curled up against him enjoying the gentle way the lycan touched him. He felt like he could spend forever in this place with him.


End file.
